Edd's House
Edd's House is where Edd, Tom, Matt live. It served as a main location in some animations and comics. The house was located at 27 Dirdum Lane in London, England. Description The house seemed to take on different appearances in earlier episodes. In Edd Again, it appeared to be a apartment. In Breakfast, it was a blue house with one floor. In This World of Edd, it was yellow with two floors. Eventually, it turned out that it was a yellow house with only one floor. Before, only Edd, Tord, and Matt lived there. Tom was living in his own apartment. However, the landlord of the apartment found a skeleton in his room (Probably Tord's skeleton from Zombeh Attack 3) and kicked him out. When Tom went back to his room, it was already rented out to someone else so he started living at Edd's house. In Ruined, it was revealed that there is an ancient temple buried in the backyard. In Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) the gang decides to build a second floor when Matt's room is so full of junk he cannot enter, and it avalanches onto him. Eventually, they have a professional roof service build the new roof because their attempt to make a second floor failed. The House was possessed by a demon in Hammer and Fail Part 2. Rooms Living Room This is where everyone usually sits on the couch and watches TV. This room has a red couch and a TV with a DVD player and video game console. A lamp sits by near the TV. In Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007, Edd and Tord were playing Zombies Ate My Neighbors while Matt and Tom watched. In Matt Sucks, there is a massive mirror behind the sofa. In Spares, clones of Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord flooded the living room. During Christmas time, the room is decorated with a Christmas Tree while garland is hung around the walls. As of Zanta Claws III, there is a grave stone that states "RIP ZANTA" in the corner to the right behind the couch because Zanta decides that he should "move on and got a life" then changes his mind and says he'll "just go back to being dead." In the Eddsworld Comic 152, Hello Hellhole, Dudette Next Door, Xmas Day, Ruined, and Eddsworld Halloween Special 07 there is a "Phony" (probably a ripoff of Sony) TV hooked up to a power cord with a Super Nintendo (a GameCube in Fun Dead and The End) Kitchen The kitchen walls are blue with a black and white checkered pattern running along it. There are typical kitchen appliances in the room. The fridge usually almost empty and is locked up chains, requiring it to be opened with a key. In 25 ft Under the Seat, Matt flushed the keys down the toilet, creating the plot for that eddisode. There is a table where Edd and the others usually eat. There are glass doors in the back of the kitchen leading to the backyard. There is also a bowl of gravy on the kitchen tile after Christmas Visitor, in case Death ever returns. A dining table is the room as seen in Xmas Day. Bathroom The Bathroom has white walls and furniture decorated with wood. In 25ft under the seat, Matt had flushed the keys to the refrigerator down the toilet. Everyone went to the bathroom to flush themselves down the toilet to retrieve it. In a Eddsworld comic, Matt had clogged up the toilet with Instant mash and shower gel, resulting in a huge mess. Garden/Backyard The Backyard is a simple yard decorated with nothing. It seemed it used to have a pool before in The Dudette Next Door where Edd and Tord used it to try to impress Katya. In Ruined, Edd finds a ancient temple buried in the backyard and everyone goes to explore it for treasure, which has some bad results. The swimming pool was eventally relocated to Tom's old room sometime after Tord moved out. Second Floor Matt's (new) Room In Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders), a new floor was built to hold all of Matt's junk. The room became Matt's new bedroom. Soon after settling into it, an unknown monster attacked Matt. Hallway In Comic #155 there is a hallway that gets flooded by Edd. It also appeared in 25ft Under the Seat when Tom was walking past the bathroom when Matt flushed the keys down the toilet. Bedrooms Tord/Tom's Room Tord's room is first seen in The Dudette Next Door where Tord is seen thinking about how to impress Kim. The room is again seen for glance in Breakfast. After 25ft Under the Seat the room was given to Tom. When Tord owned the room it had black walls with red floors, a red bed, and a poster of a communist leader. The room under Tom's rule had blue walls and a brown floor. He has a checkered tie hanging or lying around somewhere and a poster of a ASDF character saying "Safety First". He also has a security safe holding Susan (his bass) which requires him to scan his "eyes" in order to open it. In Xmas Day, it's revealed he sleeps with a Tomee Bear. In the comics, Edd and Matt hid a rat in Tom's room. Tom had never found the rat, which has been there for two years. Of all three of the guys, this room is seen the most often. As revealed in The End, Tom's room is Tord's old room. After Tord moved out, Edd turned Tom's old room into a guest room, and then a swimming pool. Tom's Old Room ]] The room Tom lived in before Tord moved out. Edd turned it into a guest room, and then later a swimming pool, as seen in The End. It's presumably the one seen in Ruined. Tom's room in Ruined has blue walls and a red floor. Matt's (old) Room Matt's room is mainly purple. He keeps a lot of pictures of himself everywhere in his room. There is also a mirror with a lipstick stain on it, suggesting he's been making out with the mirror. In addition to this, in an Eddsworld comic, Tom and Edd use a crowbar to pry him off of a mirror, because he had started to make out with it. There's also a poster hanging on a wall. Over time, Matt's room started to fill up with his junk. In Hammer and Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders), he moves onto the new second floor, in order to have more space in which to store his junk. This room is not seen as often as Tom's room is, but seen secondly the most. Edd's Room ]] Edd's room has green walls and a red floor. Outside of his room, he has a dry erase board. His room made few appearances. In Movie Makers, Edd, Matt, Tom and Laurel are seen editing "Space Cats" on Edd's computer. In WTFuture, Edd is looking through his drawers. In Eddsworld Comic 7, there is a ghost that Edd uses as a sheet for his bed. This one is rarely seen compared to the others rooms. In another comic, a sign on Edd's door says "Edds room", which Tom mistakes for bad grammar but is wrong. The room is actually full of clones of Edd. This is a topic of conversation for some, wondering if these are clones from the Eddisode Spares. Recently, in PowerEdd, we got a better look at Edd's room from the inside. There doesn't seem to be much that we don't already know, though more things are seen. Edd has a large bed, and a massive window lays behind it. Next to his bed, there is a drawer, with a picture of Cola on it. Next to the door, there seems to be a Space Cat poster saying, "HANG IN THERE BABY!" Appearances Trivia *Edd's house is different from every other house in Dirdum Lane, due to it having a second floor. *The outside walls and roof are white and red, the color scheme of a can of Cola. Category:Locations Category:Houses